


All The Time You Need

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [55]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Sam Cain vows to give Emma Shannon all the time she needs. This is story #55 of my "Moments" series.





	

All The Time You Need  
“Ashe ti Ashes, dust to dust. “Teaspoon said the solemn words over Evan Crandall’s grave, and glanced worriedly at Emma. 

Emma was standing across from him, her eye puffy from crying, and her shoulders stooped. He had never seen the PX housekeeper in such a sad state before. Evan Crandall re-entering her life had certainly turned Emma’s upside down. Had shaken up the order of things at the station, as well as everyone who lived on it. 

Jimmy, especially, had seemed hellbent on chasing Crandall away or putting a bullet in him. The stationmaster didn’t understand why, but he reckoned Hickok knew something the rest of them didn’t. 

Teaspoon hadn’t had time to ask Emma or Crandall any questions. Trouble in the form of a band of outlaws came hunting Crandall at the station, and they all dealt with. Crandall didn’t survive the altercation. 

“We’ll wait for you at the bunkhouse.” Teaspoon spoke to both Emma and Sam Cain, but only the marshal acknowledged his words. He and the riders left the couple alone. 

Sam stood beside Emma, hat in his hands, his emotions and thoughts jumbled. He cared for Emma, and wanted to be with her while she grieved, but couldn’t help feeling hurt at the same time. 

Without hesitation Emma had allowed Crandall back into her life, and into her house. Whether she had done it out of love or just obligation, Sam didn’t know, but it bothered him. 

Now, standing over Crandall’s grave, he didn’t feel the least bit sorry the man was dead. Crandall was guilty of running with the same band of outlaws, and had done some cruel things. Men who hurt women and children were scum to him. 

“You don’t have to stay with me.” Emma’s voice was hoarse from crying. 

“I know.” Sam said softly. “I want to.” 

‘Why?” Emma asked angrily. “You didn’t even like Evan.” 

“That’s true.” Sam admitted.”But how I feel about him isn’t important. He was your husband and you cared for him.”

Emma gazed up at him searchingly. “You really mean that don’t you?” 

“Emma, I know we’ve been sorta at odds over the past few days.ever since Crandall showed up. I didn’t understand why you let him stay, I still don’t. No matter whether we’re going through a rough patch or everything is fine between us, I’m going to be here for you. I won’t ever leave you.” 

Fresh tears welled up in Emma’s eyes at his words. Sam was alarmed. The last thing he wanted was to make her more upset than she already was.

“Sam, are an infuriating man sometimes.” Emma told him quietly. “But you are also real sweet. My feelings are a bit jumbled up right now. I need me some time to sort them out. Can you give me some?” 

“As long as you need.” Sam assured her. 

Emma smiled at his words, reaching for him. Sam drew her into his arms and held her close. Emma pressed her face into his chest and let the tears of her jumbled emotions run free. They stayed locked in a comforting embrace for several moments, before Emma drew back.She crouched down and scooped up a clump of dirt and let it fall free from her opened hand onto Evan’s grave. 

“Goodbye Evan.” 

She rose and turned away from the grave. Sam slipped a supporting arm around her waist and together they headed toward the bunkhouse where the others awaited them.


End file.
